He loves me, He loves me not
by dnaddict
Summary: HitsuHina one-shot, for Valentines Day! Hinamori wants to admit her feelings to Hitsugaya on this special day, but what happens when she see's something that shocks her? Can this single red rose and it's petals give an answer?


**Hey all, just wna wish you all a Happy Valentines Day! i know i should be updating my main story (forgotten memories) but i just wanted to write a fanfic bout HitsuHina on valentines day. Well, i hope this one-shot is okay. ;D**

**Please REVIEW! **

**Loves.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach **

_

* * *

_

_Its valentines day today, I better hurry up and give shiro-chan his present…_ **Hinamori thought to herself**…

5th division fuku-taichou, Hinamori Momo, stared at the single red rose on her desk, her fingers started moving towards the rose that had a blue and purple ribbon wrapped below the rose bud. As her fingers twirled through the curls of the ribbon, she fantasized about the 10th division taichou, Hitsugaya Toshirou, reaction towards her present.

Giving, on Valentines day was a new thing for Hinamori, she was never the one to give due to her timid personality, but she was mainly the one to receive.

Her fantasies were disrupted by a knock on the door. "2nd division, 6th seat officer, Takeshi Ueda, permission to enter." The voice said from behind the sliding door.

"Come in." Hinamori replied softly.

Takeshi stumbled as he began walking towards Hinamori with his hands behind his back. His face was as red as a tomato, step by step, he walked towards the confused fuku-taichou.

"Hinamori fuku-taichou, will you be my valentine?" He bellowed shakily as he shoved a bouquet of roses towards Hinamori's face.

"Ano… Gomen Takeshi-kun… ano…" Hinamori said, she did not want to hurt Takeshi's feelings, but Takeshi understood, he left the bouquet of roses on the fuku-taichou's table, and walked out dejectedly.

Hinamori sighed, this was the 17th time she had rejected a guy that day. It hurt her as much as it hurt them each time she rejected someone, but she couldn't help it, there was someone who had already captured her heart… Hitsugaya Toshirou.

An hour had passed, Hinamori finally plucked up the courage to go to the 10th division headquarters. She picked up the single red rose and flashed stepped to the 10th division headquarter.

When she had finally the 10th division building, she heard the squeals of girls. Hinamori hid behind a wall, peeking at what was going on.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, you're so hot, be my valentine!"

"Hitsugaya-taichou, I LOVE YOU! –Fan girl scream-"

"-Just a fan girl scream-"

These were among the few things Hinamori heard, some odd girls were even describing the physical features of Hitsugaya in intimate details.

Hinamori waited behind the wall, she wanted to wait till all the girls had gone, only then would she give her present to Hitsugaya and confess to him her feelings.

"All of you, go back now!" Hinamori heard 10th division fuku-taichou, Matusumoto Rangiku, shout at the girls. Moans, groans and even cursings were followed by the sentence.

It was only until Hitsugaya finally appeared with the usual scowl on his face, but this time he was even angrier and looked really scary. "All of you, leave this place immediately!" he shouted before slamming the door behind him. All the girls turned around and left, heads hanging low as they walked back to their respective headquarters.

Hinamori seized the chance and got up from her previous spot, wanting to walk into Hitsugaya's room.

As she walked out from the corner, she saw a girl walking towards Hitsugaya's room with a box of chocolates in hand. The girl looked like a model and was 2 heads taller than Hinamori, she was pretty as well. The girl wasn't wearing shinigami robes but was wearing tight clothes from the human world that revealed her belly button and perfectly toned legs, while her jet black hair flowed down her back moving from left to right as she walked, her chest bounced up and down as she strutted down the wooden paved corridor.

Hinamori stood, mouth wide open, as she watched the scene that took place in front of her.

"Hitsugaya-kun, I've come." The girl said.

Hinamori saw Hitsugaya open the door with a smile emerging.

"I see…" Hitsugaya replied.

Hinamori turned her head back as she started gasping for air in franticness, she was jealous, angry and hurt, she decided to watch their conversation till the end.

"….Will you be my valentine…" the girl asked.

"Haha…yeah." Hitsugaya replied as he smile widened.

Hinamori couldn't bear to watch any further, she got up with tears streaming down her face, as she flash stepped away.

Hitsugaya, feeling Hinamori's reiatsu said to the girl, "Gomen Sakuno, I've got to go. Thanks for bringing me the chocolates from the human world, I owe you one." With that, Hitsugaya turned around and started running.

"Good luck with your confession Hitsugaya-kun!" Sakuno shouted towards the white haired captain that was disappearing from her sight.

When Hinamori reached her room, she was crying her eyes out. The picture of the girl appeared in her mind, she couldn't take it.

"I hate you Hitsugaya-kun! Why don't you love… me?" Hinamori sobbed to herself as she threw the rose that she was holding onto the ground.

Her vision was blurred from all the tears she had cried, feeling weak, Hinamori dropped to the ground.

Hinamori picked up the red rose on the ground and looked at it. Her fingers slowly reached towards the petals as she ripped them from the bud one by one while saying after each petal she tore "Shiro-chan loves me..." but as she plucked the 2nd petal she said "Shiro-chan loves me not…"

When it was time to pluck the 2nd last petal, she said "Shiro-chan loves me not…"

She stared at the last petal, knowing that the answer would be "Shiro-chan loves me…" Hinamori didn't dare say those words, she knew in her heart they weren't true, and a stupid rose would obviously not give her an accurate answer, she had seen the truth with her own eyes, she did not need a rose to lie to her.

As she continued staring, a figure approached Hinamori.

"Aren't you going to pluck the last petal?" The figure questioned.

Hinamori looked up, it was Hitsugaya. She stared at him with tears still flowing down her cheeks. Finally, she shook her head and directed her eyes to the ground.

Hitsugaya bent down and took Hinamori's hand. He whispered in her ear," If you're not going to pluck it, I'll help you."

Hinamori stared into his eyes, speechless.

Hitsugaya then used his own hand to control Hinamori's hand, he clenched his finger on Hinamori's which was then held onto the last petal of the rose, he gently pulled her hand, plucking the last rose petal of the bud.

Hitsugaya leaned towards Hinamori once more and whispered in her ear once again…but this time he said,

"Shiro-chan loves you."

Before embracing Hinamori into a long hug.

Hinamori pushed Hitsugaya away, she looked at him with a confused expression.

"What about that…" Hinamori's sentence was cut off as Hitsugaya placed his index finger on her lips, he shook his head.

Once he removed the finger from her lips, he leaned forward and kissed Hinamori on the lips.

At that moment, time had stopped. Hitsugaya and Hinamori were both lost in the world they created.

As Hitsugaya pulled away from Hinamori, he took out a box of chocolates from his robes.

"Will you be my valentine, Hinamori? I Love You." He said as he stared into Hinamori's eyes.

Hinamori looked at the box, it was the same box that girl she saw was holding.

"I thought you already had a valentine?" Hinamori questioned in a stern tone.

Hitsugaya looked at her with a confused expression, he clearly had no idea what Hinamori was talking about.

"Don't pretend you don't know. It's that girl that dresses like a human. I heard you two. She asked if you could be her valentine and you said yes. Tell me the truth, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Hinamori glared towards the Hitsugaya.

"You've got it all wrong. Sakuno only came here to deliver the chocolates that I asked her to buy. She then questioned me about whether I was going to say 'Will you be my valentine' to the person that I want to give the chocolates to, which is you, and I said I would say that. Sakuno is just my really good friend. We're not a couple." Hitsugaya said in a haste.

Hinamori's faced turned red as she muttered an apology. Hitsugaya looked at her and said "I Love you, only You, Momo. I don't love anyone else."

Hinamori's heart started palpitating faster and faster, she had never felt this way before. She looked up at him once again and said, "I love you too Hitsugaya-kun. I really, really do."

"Happy Valentines Day, Momo."

"Happy Valentines Day, Shiro-chan."

* * *

**Yaye, i'm done with the story. I hope y'all had a good time reading it. I know that i've made alot of grammar/spelling mistakes but i'm sorry D; i'm writing this at 11pm and i'm very tired,though i checked the story, i may have missed out some errors.Please forgive me. Well,HAPPY VALENTINES DAY (:**

**hope y'all enjoyed the story**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**much love. peace out**


End file.
